Playing In the Tardis
by Hannahtardis11
Summary: Amelia song is the doctors and rivers daughter.


the doctor was sat in the console, pottering about with the buttons.

Amelia runs in and flies a toy TARDIS around the console " wooooosh" said amelia playing with her mini tardis toy.

The doctor looks down at her with a massive smile, scooping her up when Amelia passed her father the doctor. "Hello."

squeals and giggles " hello!" Said Amelia.

"Where have you been?" Said the doctor.

" In the toy room! I found a TARDIS! " flies it around whoosh!

"Oh?" The doctor grins. "Do you want to show it to me and we can all play in it?" Said the doctor.

" it's a little one daddy! " she holds it up to him.

"I meant the toy room, silly Milly." The doctor grin, taking it anyway. "But I'm sure we could play in this, too." Said the doctor.

" my toy! " she pouts looking like a mixture of Amy and River.

"Amelia, sweetheart, you have to share." Said the doctor.

She pouts furiously " daddy!" Said Amelia.

The doctor sticks his tongue out. "/Amelia/!"

" The wind will change and your face will stay like that!" Said Amelia.

The doctor imitates his daughter. "The wind will change and your face will stay like that!" Said the doctor.

" No! Daddy I hate this game!" Said Amelia.

The doctor chuckled, tossing Amelia up in the air and catching her again. "How about we go to this toy room?" Said the doctor looking at his daughter.

she squeals and giggles " Yeah! Yeah!" Said Amelia.

The doctor puts his daughter down and grab her hand. "Show Daddy!"said Amelia.

pulls her father along the corridors of the tardis.

The doctor dash along beside his daughter.

suddenly Amelia pulls him into a massive toy room " isn't it awesome! " said Amelia.

The doctors look around. "Gosh, yes!" Said the doctor.

" it's almost as cool as bowties!" Said Amelia.

"It's cooler than bowties!" The doctor dash inside.

She runs after him " no fair!"

The doctor grabs a wind up toy and set it up so that it whizzes off.

she giggles and chases after it.

" I grab a million other toys." Said the doctor.

Amelia runs to his side. " I wanna play with the toy TARDIS!"

"You play with it, then!" Said the doctor.

holds up her hand for it "Say please." Said the doctor.

She shows off and says it in Gallifreyan for him.

The doctor grins. "Clever girl!" The doctor lean down, kissing Amelia's head and handing the toy.

Amelia smiles brightly and runs off flying the TARDIS around the room.

" I go and look for something else to play with." Said the doctor.

Amelia trips over and whimpers " ow…" said Amelia.

the doctor dash over. "Are you okay?" Said the doctor bending down and helping his daughter up.

" I cut my knee daddy… " said Amelia.

"Oh, Millie... Shall we go and get you a special plaster?" Said the doctor looking at her.

" Special plaster. Don't like being called Millie. Like Amelia." Said Amelia.

"Tough." The doctor smiled carry Amelia through.

Amelia small hands cling to his jacket. " daddy I ripped my leggings " said Amelia

"I'll get you new ones, sweetie." Said the doctor.

" but theses ones were from Nana! " said Amelia whines.

"We'll fix them, then! Hey, are you up for a trip to France?" Said the doctor.

" France?! Which era?! " said Amelia snuggles into her fathers arms.

"The 19th century. I have a few friends who need to meet you." Said the doctor.

" Yeah! That sounds fun! Can I wear my new converses?!" Said Amelia.

The doctor grin, sitting Amelia on the table. "Of course!" The doctor pulls the cupboard open, pulling the plaster out. "Do you want to take your leggings off so daddy can put the plaster on hey " said the doctor.

Amelia nods and shimmies her leggings off, holding them out to her father the doctor takes her leggings off his daughter and puts them to one side. " have you seen my diary daddy?" Said Amelia. "No. Have you lost it?" Said the doctor. " Not on purpose daddy " said Ameila. "We'll have a look for it later." Said the doctor. The doctor gently stick the plaster on his daughter. " kiss it better, daddy?" Said Amelia looking up at him.

The doctor kiss the plaster. "All better." Said the doctor.

" All better! " said Amelia holds out her arms to get down from the table.

The doctor lifts Amelia down. "Go and get some new leggings. We'll fix those later." Said the doctor.

Amelia runs off and comes back with converse and leggings on.

" I'm having a little look for the diary." Said the doctor and Amelia follows behind him.

" I can't find it. "Sorry, sweetheart." Said the doctor.

" But I had a picture of you, me, mummy, Nana and grandad in it…" said Amelia.

"We'll all look later." Said the doctor.

" promise?" Said Amelia.

" I promise cross my hearts " said the doctor.


End file.
